


The De-Blonding of Jack Morton

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e05 The Commons Part 1, Frottage, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Missing scene from The Commons, Part 1 - or my version of how Jack went back to brunette, with help from Hamish and Randall.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	The De-Blonding of Jack Morton

“What’s that smell?”

Jack grabbed the box, shoved the contents back in and tossed a towel over it.

“Jack? Where are you?” Randall’s voice floated up the stairs from the entryway.

“In the bathroom!” Jack called.

“What are you doing in here and what is that smell?” Hamish asked as he and Randall stepped into the bathroom.

“It’s nothing,” Jack said, trying to be nonchalant.

“You are still so bad at lying,” Hamish said. “Spill.”

“Yeah, spill,” Randall said.

Jack faltered for a moment, then groaned and pulled the towel off the box.

“I was going to dye my hair back to brown,” Jack muttered. “I hate bleaching it, it’s painful, I don’t like it, and -”

“Alyssa made a comment?” Randall said.

“Maybe,” Jack replied.

“Well, are you hoping for the same luscious locks as this lovely lady?” Hamish said as he picked up the box and admired the picture there.

“Fuck off, it was the closest to my color,” Jack said. “And with all the bleaching Gabrielle forced on me I needed something to put moisture back -”

“So knowledgeable about color, Jack,” Randall teased.

“I talked to a dude at Ulta,” Jack mumbled. “He suggested it.” He’d also hit on Jack the entire time and had slipped his number into Jack’s back pocket.

Maybe Jack would use it.

“Uh-huh,” Randall said. “So, what’s all this entail?”

Jack watched as Randall snatched the box from Hamish’s hands and started inspecting the contents.

“Seems simple enough,” Randall said. “We can just -”

Jack grabbed the box from Randall and frowned.

“We’re not doing this without reading the instructions, because if this gets fucked up and my hair falls out, I’m going to rip your balls off,” Jack said.

“Someone really doesn’t like being blonde,” Randall said.

“You don’t get it,” Jack said as he laid everything out and began to read the directions.

“Explain it, then,” Hamish said.

Jack glanced up from the little bottles and instructions and looked at Randall and Hamish.

“The dust,” Jack said. “Your handlers used it to make you just forget. Gabrielle didn’t do that with me - she used the dust to change me. Joining the cheer squad, dyeing my hair? I remember talking to Gabrielle about them as if they were my ideas … but they weren’t, they were hers. I’m tired of people making decisions for me.”

“Noted,” Hamish said softly. “Do you want help? I promise Randall will read the instructions.”

“I promise to read the instructions,” Randall intoned solemnly. “I like my balls right where they are.”

“So do I,” Jack said under his breath, then turned to look at Hamish and Randall. “Sure, fine, you can help.”

“Cool,” Randall said. “I bet Lilith would -”

Jack frowned when Randall stopped and looked down at Jack.

“Sorry,” Randall said softly.

“We all miss her,” Hamish said as he grabbed the directions and read through them, then grabbed the bottles and began mixing things.

“Did they only give us one pair of gloves?” Randall asked. 

“It’s at home hair dye,” Jack said. “Pretty sure they expect just one person to do it.”

“Didn’t take werewolf packs into account,” Randall replied. “Rude.”

“Okay Jack, shirt off,” Hamish said.

“Huh?” Jack turned to see Hamish with gloves on, shaking the little bottle of hair dye.

“Don’t want dye on your shirt, do you?” Hamish asked.

“Yeah, no one wants dye on their shirt,” Randall said. “Not like we’ve never seen it, Jack.”

And wasn’t that the truth? Jack pretended he wasn’t blushing as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it into the hallway. 

“You trust us, right?” Hamish said.

“I do,” Jack replied.

“Cool,” Randall said. “I have extra surgical gloves in my room, I’ll be right back.”

“Why does he - nevermind, I don’t want to know,” Jack said.

“Probably don’t,” Hamish agreed. “Okay, this might be cold.”

“Wait, what?” Jack asked, then shivered when he felt cold dye directly on his scalp.

“You started without me!” Randall said as he appeared back in the bathroom. “Can I do some?”

“What am I, your experiment?” Jack said.

“No, but I want to help,” Randall said.

“Okay, fine,” Jack said. “Hamish can do half, and you can do half.”

“Cool,” Randall said. “Never dyed anyone’s hair before.”

“Not that exciting,” Jack muttered.

“The chemical processes are kinda cool,” Randall said.

“Not when bleach is burning your scalp,” Jack said, humming softly when he felt Randall’s hand on his shoulder. “I’m cranky.”

“You are, but it’s understandable,” Hamish said. “Neither mine nor Randall’s situation was like yours.”

“I slept in an ‘I heart G.D.’ shirt every night,” Jack said softly. “She changed how I dressed, my hair, my interests … cheer squad? Really? Not to mention that I’ve essentially been celibate since all this started.”

“Wait, what?” Randall asked.

“I’m, apparently, so in love with Gabrielle Dupres that I am willing to wait until marriage,” Jack said.

“Harsh,” Randall said.

“I was her own personal Ken doll,” Jack said. 

“Really harsh,” Hamish said. “Randall, you’re up.”

“Cool!” Randall said, taking the bottle from Hamish. 

Jack sat silently as Randall proceeded to apply the dye to the other side of his hair, working quickly and efficiently. With his memories returned and intact, Jack could remember and appreciate both Randall and Hamish’s touches. Hamish’s touch felt a bit clinical at first, but that was due to how he was raised - Hamish’s touch would be hesitant at first, then more confident with encouragement. Randall’s touch was just like Randall - full of warmth and fun and playfulness; he was never hesitant, just dove right in.

Jack hadn’t realized how much he missed it. He sighed softly, feeling himself relax, then realized that while Randall had been working, Hamish had taken one of Jack’s hands in his. With the three of them all touching somehow, Jack felt … 

Connected.

A feeling he had sorely missed.

“Done!” Randall yelled as he slam dunked the empty bottle of dye into the trash can.

“Okay, so how long does this sit?” Jack asked.

“Thirty minutes,” Hamish and Randall said in unison.

“See, I read the directions,” Randall said.

“So, what are we going to do for thirty minutes?” Jack asked.

“Well, Randall and I are going to go for a run, let our hides breathe,” Hamish said.

“What about me?” Jack asked.

“I’m sure you can find something to do for thirty minute while we’re gone,” Randall said as he got undressed. 

“Maybe catch up on your homework?” Hamish said as he stripped down.

“You both suck,” Jack said.

“Of course we do,” Randall said.

“And, if you’re good, one of will when we get back,” Hamish said with a wink.

Before Jack could comment, Hamish and Randall were gone, down the stairs and out the door to do a covert patrol. Leaving Jack all alone with his thoughts. 

Which could be dangerous sometimes.

Jack went to his room and grabbed his ethics book so he could catch up on his reading before class. In between trying to read, Jack allowed memories of his pack to distract him - pretty easy, really, considering the memories. Remembering Lilith hurt, but it also felt good to keep her in his memory - he never wanted to forget her. And with memories of Lilith came memories of the pack, all of them.

Some bad.

Some good.

Some very, very naughty.

“Were you good?”

Jack looked up and saw Randall and Hamish in the doorway to the bathroom, both very, very dirty.

“I caught up on my reading,” Jack said.

“Arousing read, Jack?” Hamish asked.

“You smell all sorts of turned on,” Randall said. “Smells good.”

“Thirty minutes up?” Jack said.

“Yep, and we both need to shower,” Randall said.

“Care to save some water?” Hamish asked.

“I think I can be persuaded,” Jack said as he stood and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, watching as Hamish padded to the shower and got the water going. “What did you two do, roll in mud?”

“No,” Randall said. 

“Randall tripped,” Hamish said.

“Hamish tripped me, so I pulled him down with me,” Randall replied with a grin.

“Of course,” Jack said, watching as steam began to fill the bathroom.

“In we go,” Hamish said, nudging Jack into the shower. “Randall and I’ll rinse off then help you.”

“Um, okay,” Jack said, standing in the corner of the shower as he watched Randall and Hamish rinse. He really didn’t mind watching them - they were each beautiful in their own way, and Jack couldn’t help but get turned on at the sight of the two of them in the shower.

“Jack, come on over,” Hamish said. “Time to take care of you.”

Jack just nodded, swallowing when Hamish and Randall reached for him and pulled him under the spray. It felt so new, and yet so familiar. Still getting used to all the old memories mixing with the new ones made Jack feel a little off sometimes.

But just a touch from Randall and Hamish had Jack at ease and he sighed softly at the feel of their hands on his skin. And when he felt Hamish start to run his hands through his hair, Jack gave a low groan. Hamish’s fingers massaged gently and Jack felt his whole body start to relax. And when Hamish paused and came back with the shampoo, Jack couldn’t help but whimper.

“Fantastic fingers,” Jack whispered.

“I know,” Hamish said.

“And so humble,” Jack replied, laughing when Hamish gave his ass a playful slap.

“Jackass,” Hamish said. “Rinse.”

Jack laughed but complied, tilting his head back and rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He was surprised to feel Randall shift behind him, but hummed at the feel of Randall’s solid presence at his back.

“My turn,” Randall said. “Proper hair care includes conditioner.”

“Now who’s knowledgeable,” Jack said.

“With curls like mine, conditioning and moisture are my friends,” Randall said. “Now hush, and let me work.”

Jack laughed again, but remained quiet and let Randall work, humming as Randall gently worked the conditioner through his hair. Again Jack marveled at the differences in their touches, and how Randall and Hamish could both make Jack feel so at ease.

“Rinse again,” Randall said.

“Aye, aye,” Jack said, quickly rinsing his hair. 

Jack was about to get out, but was surprised to find Randall still standing behind him.

“Guys?” Jack asked. “Um …”

“How about making some new memories?” Randall asked.

Jack hummed when he felt Randall wrap his arms around Jack and run his hands down Jack’s chest, tweaking his nipples a bit.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned, arching into Randall’s touch and gasping a bit at the feel of Randall’s cock nestled between his ass cheeks.

“I missed this,” Randall said. “How responsive you are …”

“Missed this too,” Jack breathed, grinding back against Randall.

“You know, I feel like we missed something when we finished your education last year,” Hamish said.

“O-oh?” Jack breathed.

“Blow jobs,” Hamish said.

“Blow …” Jack’s eyes widened as Hamish sank to his knees in the shower and then gasped when Hamish wrapped his lips around Jack’s cock.

“Oh man, Hamish’s blowies are the shit,” Randall said.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned.

“Not right now, no,” Randall said, “but we’ll make do with the time we’ve got.”

Jack gave a little groan as he felt himself get lost to sensation; Randall’s hands over his skin, Randall’s cock rubbing between his cheeks, Hamish’s mouth on his cock doing glorious things. Jack was completely lost and loved every second of it.

“Come on, Prime Beef,” Randall said. “We’re all so close … let go. Just let go.”

The smack to his ass right on the spot where his tattoo was made Jack jump. It should have bugged Jack, the ‘Prime Beef’ comment, but coming from Randall … it didn’t. 

Then Hamish did something with his tongue and Jack lost it. He came hard, feeling his knees buckle a bit, but Randall was right there to keep him from falling. Moments later Hamish stood and pressed himself to Jack’s front, and the three of them just stood there for a few minutes in silence, taking strength and comfort from each other.

Finally, however, Randall turned off the water and the three of them stepped out of the shower. It was a mess of towels and roving hands as the three of them dried off themselves and each other. Jack started to fuss with his hair, then sighed when Hamish swat his hands away and started to do it himself.

“We’re going to have a sit down about proper hair care and styling tips,” Hamish said.

“As long as you don’t just mind dust the information into my head, I’m fine,” Jack said, smiling when he felt Hamish press a kiss to his shoulder.

“What time’s your class?” Randall asked from where he sat naked on the counter watching Hamish work.

“One, why?” Jack said.

“Because it’s one now,” Randall said.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late,” Jack said, swatting Hamish’s hands away.

“Here, wear this,” Hamish said, leading the way into his bedroom, where he proceeded to toss clothes at Jack.

“Trying to change the way I dress, too?” Jack frowned as he took the clothes Hamish tossed his way and looked at them.  
“No, just happened to have a few things up here that were your size,” Hamish said. “Trust me, we like you just the way you are.”

“Yeah, Prime Beef,” Randall said. “We like you just the way you are.”

Jack laughed and eyed the clothes again - jeans, t-shirt and a collarless jean jacket which looked much cooler than the jean jacket he’d been wearing pre-Gabrielle. He got dressed, then gave Randall and Hamish each a sweet peck on the lips before running down the stairs to get his stuff for class.

“Have fun,” Hamish called. “We’ll see you tonight!”

“And record Gabrielle’s reaction!” Randall added.

And in hindsight, Jack really wished he’d remembered to record Gabrielle’s reaction so he and Randall and Hamish could watch it on repeat.


End file.
